1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel with improved display characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are extensively used in flat display apparatuses and typically include a liquid crystal display panel having a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
A nematic liquid crystal is generally used in the liquid crystal layer. Recently, a cholesteric liquid crystal or a bistable liquid crystal that provides a wide viewing angle, a high response speed, and a high contrast ratio has been developed.
In contrast to the nematic liquid crystal, both the cholesteric liquid crystal and the bistable liquid crystal express only two gray scales, so the time division scheme or the spatial division scheme may be adopted to express three gray scales or more. However, when the spatial division scheme is adopted, many transistors are required to express many gray scales so that a pixel area is enlarged. Thus, the resolution of the display apparatus may be degraded even though the number of expressed gray scales can be increased.